


Bait

by blue_rouge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Endearments, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rimming, Scent Kink, supernatural season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 10x01, Black. If threatening to kill Sam wouldn't draw Dean out, Cole was going to have to resort to other measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know a ton about Cole yet, so this may be out of character for him. I recognize that he has a wife, but I also think he is willing to do anything to draw demon Dean out at this point. You could, of course just ignore all of this and enjoy the porn and jealous Dean ;)  
> -Jess

Sam had kept Dean's room exactly as he left it. Bed neatly made, note resting on top of the pillow where he knew Sam would find it. Somehow it felt like if everything stayed exactly the same, Sam would wake up one morning and Dean would be right back in the bunker, cooking breakfast for the two of them and singing off-key in the shower. Like Dean had never left...had never left Sam.

Now that Sam knew that Dean was a demon, though, he was going to have to track him down and try to save his big brother - try to fix him. At this point there was no pretending that Dean was just out on a beer run, no pretending that he would come back on his own.

So before Sam left for the address he had tracked Crowley's phone to, he went into Dean's bedroom one last time. He carefully folded the note into fourths and pocketed it in his jeans.Then very gingerly he sank down onto the bed, lying on his un-injured side. 

He inhaled deeply, face pressed against the single pillow there.  _Dean_. It still smelled like him, like the shampoo they share, like leather and spice and  _home_. Sam's breath caught in his throat and his stomach clenched as he tried not to let out the tears pooling in his eyes. Crying would mean that he was mourning Dean. And he wasn't. Dean was somehow still alive, still  _Dean_ , as mangled as his soul might be. And Sam was going to save him, just like Dean had done for him so many times. Like they would always do for each other. 

-

As Sam finished packing his duffel bag for the road, he delicately placed the final item on top as if it was sacred. Okay so maybe it was a little fucked up that he was taking one of his brother's unwashed shirts with him like it was a security blanket, but the smell reminded him of Dean as a human, and that's exactly what he needed to be focusing on right now. He refused to accept that his brother was completely gone. 

What Sam didn't expect, however, is that he would be kidnapped by a man named Cole. A man with a vendetta against his brother who would search through Sam's things, looking for clues as to where Dean was.

What Sam  _really_ didn't expect was for Cole to lift up the stolen shirt, smell it, and smile at Sam with a dangerous, knowing glint in his eyes.

"Hmmm. Seems like little brother's got a kink." 

"What?" Sam asked feebly, shock causing his voice to waver a little bit at the accusation - the very _accurate_  accusation. "I don't know what you mean." He clenched his jaw and looked at Cole in the eyes, trying not to betray his emotions. 

"No? I'm thinking the rumors about you and Dean being, well, a little  _more_  than just brothers were correct." Sam eyed him warily as he slowly stalked back over to Sam, Dean's shirt still in hand.

"You'll find, Sam, that I'm very perceptive." Cole was standing right in front of him now, and when he reached a hand out towards Sam's face, he flinched instinctively. Cole didn't back off though, instead he tenderly brushed a lock of Sam's hair away from his bruised eye.

"How do you think big brother would feel if he knew I had touched you? If he knew I had violated what's his." Cole stroked a hand over Sam's cheekbone, even as Sam tried to pull away as much as possible in his restraints.

"Clearly killing you isn't enough to spark his interest. What do you think, Sammy?" Sam didn't bother replying with words, instead he gathered all of the spit and blood in his mouth and spit it straight in Cole's face, where he was leaning over Sam.

Cole sighed as he pulled away and wiped the bloody spit off of his face.

"Now, now Sam. There's no need to be like that. We'll even do it in an actual bed. All Dean needs to know is that I've taken what's his so I can draw him out." Cole's tone was patronizing, as if he was placating a child. Sam wanted to punch him right in his goddamn mouth.

Fuck, he almost hoped Dean got to this guy. He doubted, though, that some guy forcibly having sex with him would be the thing to draw Dean out. Not when...not when he didn't even seem to care if Sam was killed. Shit, he wanted to punch Dean right now just as much as he wanted to bury himself in the scent of that shirt and cry for hours. 

Sam was forced to lie tied up in the backseat of Cole's car, unable to move or be seen from the outside. As he was lying there, the more and more he became pissed at his brother. Dean was the one who got him into this situation, and he wasn't even going to bother even  _attempting_  to help Sam get out of it? If he was planning to kill Cole anyway, he might as well help Sam out a bit. So much for an entire lifetime of being brothers. Sam huffed out a sigh, causing Cole to glance at him in the rearview mirror before returning his eyes to the dark road. 

Would Dean care? He did want proof of life, proof that Cole really had Sam. And, well, even human Dean could be a possessive bastard about Sam, so it only made sense that he would be worse about it as a demon. Right?

Sam studied the back of Cole's head from his awkward vantage point. Well, he certainly was attractive enough. 

"Okay," Sam murmured, voice a bit hoarse.

"What?" Cole glanced back at Sam again.

"You had better use protection," Sam grumbled, a little more loudly. 

"Does that mean you're in, little Winchester?" Cole turned and grinned at him for a moment.

"Don't call me that. Just...if we do this you have to let me talk to him first." Sam kept his voice steady. If this was the way to get to Dean, he would do it. 

"Don't see that you're really in a position to bargain here, Sam." 

"Don't you think.." Sam swallowed hard. "Don't you think it'd be more effective, he would be more angry if it looked consensual, like I was...enjoying it?" Sam's voice tapered off on the last part of his sentence. "You're planning on filming it, aren't you?" 

"Clever boy. Alright, I'll give you a minute or two with him before I slit his throat. And I'm not intervening if he tries to kill you." Sam shuddered slightly at the lethal tone of Cole's voice.

"But Sam...you better sound real convincing when you're begging me for my cock." 

It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cole make good on their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this was written before 10x02 aired, so obviously this diverges from canon. This assumes that Sam didn't escape and didn't make a trade-off with Crowley, so this is still his only option to find Dean. 
> 
> Enjoy the filthy porn!  
> -Jess

When Sam and Cole arrived at the hotel - yes, hotel with an h - Sam was only made more curious as to who the hell his captor was. Most hunters didn't have money to splurge on luxuries.

Cole pulled Sam out of the car and eyed him appraisingly.

"I want to untie you, but how am I going to know if you're going to be a good boy and not run away from me?" Cole asked, eyebrow quirking up when Sam bristled at the use of the word 'boy' in regards to him.

Cole was the one in control here, but Sam had a serious height advantage. 'Boy' hadn't applied to him in a long time. Well except when Dean . . . no, Sam wasn't going down that road.

"I will stay and play your game as long as you don't give me reason not to. Keep your fists to yourself, for one thing," Sam stated, scowling down at Cole. Sam didn’t really want Cole getting to his brother, but on the other hand, if his own plan worked then he could keep his brother safe and keep Cole off of their backs.

Unperturbed by Sam's irritation towards him, Cole simply smiled and quickly cut the rope binding Sam's wrists together. Before Sam could pull back however, warm, strong hands engulfed his wrists and began gently massaging away the ache there.

Sam abruptly jerked his hands away, slightly freaked out by the man’s change in actions.

"What, you're not into foreplay Sam?" Cole smirked up at him. "There's no reason we both shouldn’t enjoy this experience."

Sam merely looked at him dubiously, feeling slightly off kilter because of the older man's unpredictable behavior. The lethal man in front of him was an unknown, and he didn’t like unknowns. But when Cole shouldered his duffel bag and began to stride off towards the hotel's doors Sam only hesitated a little bit.

_

Cole's belongings were already in the hotel room, but he hadn't really unpacked. The man certainly acted like a hunter most of the time, but Sam couldn't pin down his motives for doing any of this. He was military, that was for certain, Sam thought as he noted the extreme neatness of the hotel room. There had been a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the door knob outside the room, so it was unlikely that maids had been through.

“Feel free to take a shower and change your clothes,” Cole said as he set Sam’s duffel bag down onto the dresser. Sam stared at him warily, trying to figure out what had caused the complete change in attitude.

Cole startled him with a genuine laugh in response. “Oh come _on_ , Sam. Regardless of what you might think, I’m not the bad guy here. Before, I thought your pain would be the best way to get your brother’s attention. Now, I’m thinking it’ll be your pleasure, and trust me I’m more than happy to oblige.” Cole gave him a dirty grin, and this time there was no mistaking the hint of arousal in his eyes.

Sam couldn’t really argue with that logic, so he gave a curt nod in Cole’s direction before opening up his duffel bag. He pulled out his toiletry bag, and then hesitated as he looked down at Dean’s shirt, lying innocuously on top of his other clothing.

“Go ahead. Wear it.”

Sam was startled out of his contemplation by the sound of Cole’s deep voice in his ear. Cole was _right_ up behind Sam, but not quite close enough to touch.

“What? No.” Sam frowned, confused as to why Cole would even suggest it.

“You don’t think it would rile Dean up, to watch me fuck you while you’re wearing his shirt?” Cole murmured, hand moving to rest on Sam’s waist.

Sam shuddered slightly at the man’s suggestive tone. Instead of facing Cole, he grabbed Dean’s shirt, the first pair of jeans he touched upon, and his toiletry bag before deftly moving out of Cole’s reach and heading into the bathroom.

_

When Sam finally emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and toweling off his hair, the first thing he noticed was the smell of hot pizza. The second thing he noticed was a sophisticated looking camera set up by the king-sized bed, directly facing it.

Sam tore his eyes from the camera and instead focused on Cole sitting at the small table in the corner, box of pizza sitting in front of him. Sam didn’t miss the way Cole’s eyes travelled over his body, noting the tightness of Dean’s shirt stretched across his chest, its hem resting just above the waistband of Sam’s jeans.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down at the table. He wanted to question the food; couldn’t they just get this over with? Sam didn’t need to be wined and dined before he was fucked. But he was all too aware of just how long it had been since he’d had a decent meal, so he helped himself to a couple of slices.

Cole stood up and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and set it down in front of Sam. Instead of sitting back down at the table, however, Cole merely stood there until Sam raised his head to make eye contact.

“Feel better? Took you a while.” Cole’s smile was rather suggestive, and Sam felt his face flush a bit. Okay, so he might have taken longer than was strictly necessary smelling Dean’s shirt before putting it on.

  
“Do you want to talk, or do you want to fuck?” Sam challenged, glaring up at the other man.

Cole chuckled and reclaimed his seat across from Sam. “Was just asking, Sam. Go ahead and eat.”

Sam responded by digging into his pizza, refusing to let Cole’s stare unnerve him.

When Sam was finished, he washed it all down with the beer and then looked awkwardly over to the bed.

“Eager to start?” Cole’s smirk was back. Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the man’s mouth or kiss it.

“Let’s just get it over with,” Sam muttered, standing up and moving towards the bed.

Sam moved to take off his jeans, but firm hands wrapped around his wrists to stop him. He looked down over to Cole, confused, but before he could say anything, the man put a hand to the back of Sam’s neck and tugged him down into a kiss.

Sam tensed up at first, but when Cole’s other hand moved to his waist, stroking the bit of exposed skin there, Sam relaxed into the kiss and opened up his mouth to Cole’s probing tongue. Sam knew his mouth probably tasted like beer and pizza, but Cole didn’t seem to mind as he practically devoured his mouth, licking and biting and sucking and _fuck_ it was good. When Sam felt Cole pushing him to lie back on the bed, he went without a protest.

Cole’s stocky, muscled body covered Sam’s own as he continued to lick down into Sam’s mouth, one hand petting through his hair. Eventually Cole pulled back and Sam panted a bit, already out of breath after a few minutes. He knew he probably looked wrecked already, hair mussed and lips swollen from kissing.

Cole hummed slightly before he moved his mouth to Sam’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Sam couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath; _shit_ Cole knew how to use his mouth. He could feel Cole smile against his skin but chose to ignore it as Cole began kissing and biting his way across Sam’s jaw before claiming his mouth again.

Sam wrapped his arms around Cole’s broad shoulders and bucked his hips up slightly to rub their crotches together. He let out a low groan as their erections brushed together, glad to know Cole was just as affected by this.

Cole chose that moment to pull back, gazing down at Sam with a heated expression.

“Time to get the show started, don’t you think?” Cole questioned, his hand still stroking through Sam’s hair. Sam looked over at the camera nervously.

“From what I’ve learned from my extensive researching, you’re just about all Dean has. This is going to work, Sam. I know it will.” Cole reassured him before sliding off the bed and over to the camera to switch it on.

Cole sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sam’s prone form and stared directly into the camera.

"Hey there, Deano. I thought you should know that I still have Sam with me. I decided last minute that his throat was just too pretty to slit open. I'm sure you know the feeling. I think I'll just mark up his sweet neck with my mouth instead.” Cole paused to smile, knowing that a bruise was already visible on Sam’s exposed neck.

“Maybe Sammy here will reconsider who he thinks he belongs to, hmm? He's been awfully loyal to his demon big brother so far, but I'm confident I can change that. Enjoy the show, Dean. It'll be one of the last things you see." Cole then stood to position the camera so it was focused mainly on Sam.

“Alright, let’s get these off of you.” Cole murmured softly as he unfastened Sam’s jeans before pulling them completely off, along with Sam’s boxers. Sam felt his face flush slightly, knowing his erection was completely exposed, the tip of it brushing against the hem of Dean’s shirt.

“Turn over baby, gonna eat out that sweet ass of yours.” Cole’s voice was low and dark with arousal, and Sam complied almost immediately, turning over onto his stomach. Sam canted his hips up as Cole pushed a pillow underneath his hips, giving him better access.

“Good boy. Now spread yourself open for me.” Sam looked back, surprised, but Cole’s gaze was firm. Sam hesitantly reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. He pushed his face into the pillow, embarrassed to be in this position, knowing Dean would see him like this. He stifled a groan at the thought of Dean watching Sam submitting to another man.

Cole gripped Sam’s thighs tightly and dragged his tongue right against Sam’s opening, pulling a moan out of Sam’s throat. Cole took his time licking around Sam’s hole, the tip barely pushing inside, until Sam was keening and pushing back against Cole’s face for more. Cole obliged, finally thrusting his tongue in as deeply as possible and began pushing it in and out, licking at Sam’s sensitive inner walls.

Soon Sam was writhing against the bed, hands fisted in the sheets as he made embarrassing mewling sounds against the pillows. The wet heat of Cole’s tongue, soon joined by a thick, spit-slick finger felt soso good, but it still wasn’t enough. Sam made a plaintive sound against the pillows, trying to indicate that he needed _more_.

“Stay still.” Cole ordered, slapping his ass right against his exposed hole, eliciting another throaty moan from Sam.

“Hmmm, baby likes it rough?”

Cole pulled back his tongue and began stretching out Sam’s hole with two thick fingers, then three.

It burned slightly – it had been a while since Sam had gotten any – but he had always been a complete slut for anything in his ass.

“Please,” Sam breathed. “Need more.” He knew he was putting on a show for the camera, for _Dean_ , but he was too far gone with arousal to care.

“That’s it, begging so good for me. You might be Dean’s boy, but tonight you’re mine sweetheart.” Cole crooked his fingers and stroked right up against Sam’s prostate, causing him to cry out.

“Want your cock. C’mon, Cole, fuck me.” Sam panted, mouth open against the pillow.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Cole said, and that was all the warning Sam got before the fingers in his ass were suddenly pulled out and he was flipped over onto his back.

Cole looked down at the man spread out under him, slanted eyes hazy with arousal, mouth parted slightly as if he was begging to suck Cole’s dick. Which, actually sounded like a really good idea.

“Asked for my cock, so you’re gonna get it Sammy.” Cole straddled Sam’s torso, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down just far enough so he could pull his leaking, hard erection out and brush the tip of it against Sam’s pretty red lips.

This wasn’t what Sam wanted, but he’d take what he could get. He flicked out his tongue to taste the tip of Cole’s dick, tasting the salty precome that had gathered there. Cole’s eyes went dark and he threaded a hand through Sam’s hair before tilting it back for better access.

Sam was ready for it, but he still choked a bit when Cole shoved his cock in without warning. It wasn’t very long, but damn it was thick, stretching Sam’s lips as far as they could go as he began to pump in and out. Sam probably could have laid back and let his mouth be used, but instead he gripped Cole’s thighs and began to work at the heavy cock in his mouth with his tongue, trying to bring Cole even closer to the edge.

After a few moments of this, Cole cursed and pulled out of Sam’s mouth, his length dripping with spit.

“Not yet, baby, gonna come in your ass.” Cole probably meant to reprimand Sam, but his voice was shot with arousal so it mostly just made Sam feel more satisfied with himself.

Cole scooted backwards on the bed so he could shove up Sam’s ( _Dean’s_ ) shirt until it was bunched up against Sam’s armpits, exposing his chest. To Sam’s surprise, Cole then bent over and pulled one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting at it.

Sam moaned and put one of his hands at the back of Cole’s head, the short spiky hair reminding him of Dean.  Cole bit down hard before withdrawing and moving to Sam’s other nipple. Sam was making breathy little sounds of encouragement, amazed at how well Cole seemed to know his turn-ons.

Cole pulled away and grabbed the condom and lube from the night stand. Finally. Sam laid back and watched through his eyelashes as Cole rolled the condom down onto his dick and slicked it up liberally with lube.

Sam wrapped his legs around Cole’s waist as he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. Cole reached up and tugged Sam’s hair until he turned his head to face the camera.

“Go on, look at your big brother while I fuck your hot little ass.” Cole growled, and then suddenly he was pushing in, causing Sam to cry out at the mix of pain and pleasure, making sure to keep his eyes trained on the camera.  There was that sweet stretch and burn until Cole was completely filling Sam up. God, it felt like too much and not enough all at once.

Cole gripped his hip with bruising force as he began to pump his dick in and out of Sam’s ass, dragging whimpers and moans out of Sam’s throat each time his prostate was hit.

“Touch yourself, Sammy. I want you to come for me. Come for me and your big brother.” Sam obediently began fisting his own leaking hard dick, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure before he remembered he needed to be looking at the camera. He imagined Dean was really there, watching him get his ass fucked out by some stranger, moaning like a whore. He imagined those dark green eyes watching him, angry, yes, but maybe a little aroused too. He imagined Dean palming at the bulge of his own arousal showing through his jeans, turned on by seeing his little brother get fucked senseless.

With that thought, Sam finally came all over himself, painting his hand and stomach with hot streaks of white liquid. He could feel himself clenching down on Cole’s cock as the man continued to thrust in and out of Sam’s ass, rhythm thrown off as he edged closer and closer to his own climax.

Sam went limp and simply stared at the camera, biting his lip as Cole finally came with a groan that sounded faint and far away. Sam mouthed a sentence at the camera, knowing that Dean would be able to read his lips. His lips that were swollen and fucked out by another man. Sam felt giddy and wasted with pleasure.  

Cole tilted Sam’s head up and kissed him tenderly, pulling out of Sam’s ass with a satisfied moan. Not wasting any time, he then got up and tossed the condom into the trashcan by the nightstand before quickly tucking himself back in and shutting the camera off. It was only then that Sam realized that Cole hadn’t taken off any of his clothing.  He was honestly too blissed out to care, though.

Sam was finally going to get to see his brother again. And once he did, there was no way Sam was letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3k later and I'm exhausted, so let me know if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Your comments were wonderful and made this happen so please keep them coming <3 comments = more sexy times! ;)
> 
> and because I know y'all are going to ask, I'm not revealing what Sam mouthed at the camera to Dean until Dean himself watches the video uwu


	3. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an interesting text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Looots of porn next chapter, I promise.

Dean sighed for the third time in as many minutes, drawing the gaze of the bartender towards him. He idly spun a quarter on the wood surface in front of him, contemplating what song he was going to play next on the jukebox. The phone lying next to his arm lit up and began vibrating, distracting Dean from his thoughts. The screen read ‘New Message From Sam’. Of course it did. Dean opened up the text, curious as to whether it was the mystery asshole from the night before or if it really was Sam.

All it said was: ‘still alive. for now. you’ll be very interested to see what’s on this website’, with an attached URL.

Huh. Definitely not what he was expecting. Dean couldn’t open the link on his phone, and he didn’t have a laptop with him, but lately he’d been crossing a lot of boundaries regarding what belonged to him and what didn’t. Of course, it could be a trap as well. He didn’t know _how_ exactly, but Sam was one smart fucker who knew how to use a computer and he wouldn’t put it past his little brother to somehow be able to find him through the internet.

Dean hummed quietly under his breath as he studied the message. He was intrigued to say the least. Assuming it wasn’t a trap, what the hell would Sam send him that he would find interesting? Porn? He chuckled under his breath at the thought, once again drawing the attention of the bartender, who quickly looked away when Dean gave him a dark look. Yeah, Sammy and porn. There’s a thought.

Smirking slightly to himself, Dean moved off of the stool he’d been occupying and strolled over to the jukebox.

 _Alright, Sam_ , he thought. _I’ll play your game_. He slid the quarter in and selected a song.

Time to go find some computer geek who could check the link for viruses or what-the-fuck-ever. He could even use the opportunity to satisfy the itch at the back of his brain that was nagging at him to kill again soon.

Dean tossed a few bills onto the counter and left the bar, the sound of Led Zeppelin following him out the door.

 


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watches the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way longer than I expected, so I decided to divide it into two chapters. All the yummy sexy times will be posted within the next couple of days. Until then, enjoy growly, possessive Dean.  
> -Jess

Dean had been pacing the living room of some computer dweeb for the forty-five minutes or so, and he was getting twitchy with impatience. It was just one website, no reason for it to take this long. He was just about to go yell at the kid when the scrawny guy _finally_ stepped back out into the living room.

“So, uh…it’s clean.” The guy gave a nervous laugh. “Well clean probably isn’t the right word…it’s safe, no viruses or anything. So…can I get the rest of my money now?” He was flushed and not quite looking at Dean in the eye as he spoke, and Dean narrowed his eyes with suspicion. It looked as though Sam had sent him something that would disturb a member of the gen pop. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn’t good.

“Sure, yeah, you’ll get your payment.” Dean soothed with a dangerous smile as he pulled out the first blade, plunging it into the kid’s chest without even giving him time to react. The boy dropped to the floor and Dean stepped over the body without a second glance as he went into the back room to grab the laptop he had stolen.

Dean distantly wondered why the hell someone would need three goddamn computers in one room as he stepped through the various food wrappers and soda cans littering the floor. Apparently hygiene had not been a priority. Dean grabbed the laptop and exited the house as quickly as possible. He was becoming more curious about the link by the minute.

When Dean got back to his motel, he tossed the keys onto the table and sat down to set up the laptop. _Alright Sammy_ , _what the fuck did you send me?_ Dean booted the computer up and found the website in the internet history.

It was…a video. Huh. Dean clicked play and the screen was filled with an unfamiliar face. Some military-looking douchebag. The hell?

“Hey there, Deano. I thought you should know I still have Sam with me…” The man began to speak, and sure enough there was Sam lying behind him looking…slutty as hell. Dean didn’t have a clear view of him, but Sam was looking over at the camera lazily, mouth slightly parted, and there was a red mark blooming into a bruise on his neck. Fuck. Did this guy roofie his brother or what?

Dean had to start the video over; he’d been tuning out the man’s voice to focus on Sam.

“…I thought you should know that I still have Sam with me. I decided last minute that his throat was just too pretty to slit open. I’m sure you know the feeling. I think I’ll just mark up his sweet neck with my mouth instead.” The man tilted his head and smirked at the camera.

That fucker. What the hell was he trying to pull here?

“Maybe Sammy here will reconsider who he thinks he belongs to, hmm? He’s been awfully loyal to his demon big brother so far, but I’m confident I can change that. Enjoy the show, Dean. It’ll be one of the last things you see.”

A growl ripped out of Dean’s throat, unbidden. Who the fuck was this guy? He was fairly certain no one in the hunting community knew what he and his brother got up to behind closed motel doors. In any case, whatever he was about to do, it wasn’t going to work. Dean wasn’t about to walk into some arrogant douche’s trap.

Dean had a clear view of Sam now, but he was looking up at the man who was…undressing him. Shit. Sam had sent him a _sex video_? Dean was about to slam the laptop shut when he caught sight of Sam’s hard, pretty dick slapping up against his stomach and touching…Dean’s shirt. That was Dean’s shirt Sam was wearing, he was sure of it. If it wasn’t for the fact that Sam didn’t even own a tight black t-shirt, the little rip in the side from when he’d accidentally caught it on a nail was a dead giveaway.

The guy murmured something to Sam, and suddenly Sam was on his stomach, ass up in the air like a fucking whore.

“Good boy. Now spread yourself open for me,” the guy commanded.

Dean was gripping the wood of the table so hard it was splintering in his grip.

 _Good boy?_ No. Fuck no. Sam was _his_. He was Dean’s boy; it didn’t matter that Dean was a demon, didn’t matter that his brother might even want to hunt him down right now; he always had been and always would be _Dean’s_.

His normally sweet baby brother was holding his ass open for some other guy, and Dean’s eyes were pitch black as he watched. He was shaking with rage. He wanted so badly to fucking snap the laptop in half, but some sick part of him _wanted_ to see. Seeing Sam spread out and naked was causing Dean to harden in his jeans, his dick clearly not understand how fucking wrong this situation was.

Sam was fucking writhing against the bed, his hands no longer holding himself open but fisted in the sheets as he made those sweet little whimpering, begging sounds that made Dean’s cock twitch. Sam was clearly a willing participant here and it just made all of this worse. Sam was moaning like a whore for some fucking asshole who wanted Dean’s attention. Well, he certainly had it.

Dean was vaguely aware of the vibrations resonating in his throat as he growled out his anger, his lips pulled back in a snarl, but mostly he was too focused on the way Sam was begging so sweetly, completely crazy with arousal because of the fingers in his ass. Even if they were the _wrong_ fingers.

Then Sam said breathily, “Want your cock. C’mon Cole, fuck me.”

 _Cole_. So his name was Cole. Well _Cole_ was going to regret ever even thinking about his brother, let alone touching what wasn’t his.

Cole flipped Sam onto his back easily; the guy was clearly well-built and strong. But he still wasn’t what Sam needed, even if Sam was deluded into thinking so.

“Asked for my cock, so you’re gonna get it Sammy,” Cole’s voice came through the speakers as he moved up Sam’s body.

Sammy.

 _Snap_.

Dean had broken the table.

He grabbed the laptop just before it hit the floor, and he paused the video for a moment to get a hold of himself. He was breathing heavily and doing everything he could not to scream his rage and throw the laptop into the parking lot just so he could run it over, just like he wanted to do to Cole.

No, he didn’t want to hit Cole with a car, he wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands and teeth so he could taste Cole’s agony and regret as his life bled out.

Dean sat on the bed and hit play again, slightly pacified by his violent thoughts of Cole’s demise.

Cole was fucking Sam’s mouth, and of course Sam was working the guy’s dick like a pro. Dean knew firsthand how amazing those pink lips looked stretched around his cock, Sam moaning for it like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Sam wasn’t moaning now, but apparently whatever he was doing was good because Cole suddenly pulled out with a curse. Dean was pleased to see his dick wasn’t that big, a bit thick maybe, but it wasn’t _nearly_ the size of Dean’s.

Sam was panting now as Cole was playing with his nipples, Dean knew his little brother was a total slut for that, but he could tell that it wasn’t quite doing it for Sam - it wasn’t quite enough. Of course not, he thought smugly, only Dean would ever be enough for Sam and that was a fact.

Cole pulled on a condom and Dean knew he should be glad they at least used protection, but his mind was clouded with rage. Was Sam really going to do this?

“Go on, look at your big brother while I fuck your hot little ass.”

Yes, Sam really was.

Dean looked on with fury as Sam’s eyes locked onto the camera and cried out at the penetration. Soon, Sam was moaning with pleasure, a good indication that Cole had at least been able to find his prostate, but Dean couldn’t determine exactly how real the sounds were. Did it feel that good, or was he trying to piss Dean off?

Dean decided on the latter, for self-preservation if nothing else. Then, Dean received the pleasure of witnessing Sam’s beautiful expression as his orgasm hit and he shot off like a goddamn porn star. Dean’s focus was entirely narrowed down to Sam, not paying any attention to the man violating his brother.

Dean’s eyes were permanently black at this point, but he understood perfectly when Sam mouthed a sentence at the camera, at him.

_Come and get me._

_Oh, Sammy_ , Dean thought, calmer now as he surveyed the last few minutes of the video. _You don’t even know what you just asked for_.

A dark smile twitched at his lips as he thought of what he was going to do to Cole for taking what was _his,_ and even sweeter, what he was going to do to Sam for letting him.

Tracking Sam wasn’t going to be a problem, and Dean was going to thoroughly enjoy ensuring that Cole’s last moments would be filled with excruciating pain.

What he was _really_ looking forward to though, was how delicious reclaiming Sam was going to be. He rubbed at the growing bulge in his pants at the thought.

His night was looking better and better by the minute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once again thank you all for your encouraging comments <3 hearing from you guys motivates me like nothing else I swear. 
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes! and I know the title sucks, I'll think of something better later hopefully.


	5. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pays Sam a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really included Sam's injury since the very first chapter so I figured I should clarify that. His shoulder is still tender and healing, but he no longer needs the sling. Makes for easier sexy times *u* (although Sam made that sling look good, am I right??)  
> Enjoy possessive Dean!  
> -Jess

When Dean finally came it was just a couple of days after the video was put online and Sam was getting ready for bed. He hadn’t heard the door of his motel room open - he had only turned around when he registered the sound of the door clicking shut. Now he was standing in the middle of the room, feeling vulnerable as hell in nothing but a white undershirt and sleep pants as Dean stood in the doorway, silently staring him down.

His older brother looked…good. Dean’s head was tipped back as he surveyed Sam, drawing Sam’s eyes to the line of stubble outlining his jaw. He kind of wanted to brush his cheek against the scruff there, wanted to inhale his brother’s scent to see if he still smelled the same. But his brother had a sort of…dangerous edge to him. Every nuance of his body language screamed ‘Yes, I bite. Hard.’

Sam stayed still and tried to relax his posture so he wouldn’t betray the way his heart was beating double-time in his chest and the way his hands were shaking slightly with the need to do _something_. He remained still as Dean silently prowled forward, every bit the predator stalking his prey. Dean began circling around Sam and the complete silence was unnerving.

When Sam felt the heat of Dean’s hard body press against his back, he instinctually jerked forward, only to be stopped by strong arms wrapping around his middle, pressing him tightly against Dean’s chest.

“Mmm, not so fast Sammy. Aren’t you glad to see your big brother?” Dean’s voice rumbled in Sam’s ear. Sam couldn’t help the slight shiver that ran down his spine in response to the dark, heated tone of Dean’s voice, but he refused to respond.

“No? Too bad.”

Dean released him from the steely hold of his arms, but Sam only had a second to feel relief before warm, calloused hands were sliding under his shirt and gliding up his back. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and he barely had time to consider what Dean was doing before he felt the fiery burn of sharp nails raking down the tender flesh of his back, forcing a strangled whimper out of his throat. He could feel the warm, wet sensation of blood dripping down from the wounds. Fuck.

Dean’s thumbs stroked against the dip in the small of Sam’s back under his shirt, the callouses catching on Sam’s sensitive skin. Sam waited, his entire body tense as he tried to prepare for whatever Dean was going to do next. Dean’s broad palms moved to cup his waist, gripping him tightly.

“So, Sam. How did it feel?” Dean’s voice was deceptively soft, all silk and steel at the same time.

“How did…what feel?” Sam asked, his voice coming out scratchy and wrecked.

Dean’s lips brushed against the shell of Sam’s ear as he snarled, “Getting fucked by some stranger while wearing _my_ shirt.”

Dean’s hands felt like they were crushing Sam’s hipbones, and he knew there would be purpled marks there in the exact shape of Dean’s fingers within a few hours. Despite the rising fear pulsing through his veins that was urging him to respond quickly, Sam found himself unable to respond as Dean pulled his earlobe into his mouth, the warm suction going straight to his dick. After a few seconds of silence only broken by the sound of Sam’s heavy breathing, Dean bit down sharply before pulling his mouth away.

“Wasn’t a rhetorical question, Sam.” Dean growled.

Sam shuddered. “Hot…it was hot,” he whispered, resisting the urge to lean back even further into the heat of Dean’s body.

“Hmm. Just what am I gonna do with you, Sammy?” Dean drawled, moving his hands up Sam’s front before scraping his thumbnails against Sam’s nipples, causing his dick to twitch in the thin confines of his pants.

“I…I thought about you the entire time.” Sam confessed breathily, already ridiculously turned on by Dean’s provocative touches.

“Aw how sweet Sammy, thinking of me while you let your ass get used by some jerkoff who has no idea how to use his dick.” Dean sneered and moved his hands back down to dig his nails into Sam’s hipbones.

Sam inhaled sharply at the stinging sensation but hung his head in submission, his hair falling forward to cover the flush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Dean made a tutting sound as he threaded his fingers through the silken strands of Sam’s hair. Sam knew it was coming but he still cried out in pain as Dean yanked his head back sharply, baring Sam’s throat to Dean’s hot tongue and wicked teeth. A low moan escaped him as the tender flesh of his neck was enveloped in sweet suction, the burn of blood being pulled to the surface turned him on like nothing else.

 _Baby likes it rough?_ Cole’s voice echoed in Sam’s head and he fought to focus instead on the way Dean was scraping the sharp tips of his teeth against the tender mark he had just left, the pain bringing him back to the present. Dean’s body was completely molded to his now, and he could feel the hot ridge of Dean’s hard cock pressed against his ass through the thin material of his pajama pants.

“Now that you’re feeling a little more vocal, wanna tell me why you had my shirt in the first place?” Dean purred dangerously into Sam’s ear and suddenly it felt like ice cold water had been dumped into his bloodstream as he was reminded of the fact that he was standing on paper-thin ice here.

“It…smelledlikeyou,” Sam muttered, trying to ignore the hands that were slipping down under the waistband of his jeans and stroking lightly against the skin there.

“Hmm? What was that? Gotta speak louder, sweetheart.” Dean’s throaty voice felt like rough sandpaper over his skin, raising the hairs on his arms and Sam fought to contain the shiver that threatened to overcome him.

“It. It smelled like you,” Sam sighed and prepared for the inevitable snarky comment.

“Hah. What, did you smell it while you jerked off or somethin’ Sammy? That’s real kinky.”

And there it was.

Sam huffed out another sigh, the little brother part of him surfacing in response to Dean’s goading.

“No, Dean. It was just comforting or something I don’t know…can’t we just – “

Dean cut off Sam’s plea with a harsh growl. “No. You’re going to stand here and answer my questions…and take whatever I give you like a good boy.” One of Dean’s hands slid around to cup Sam’s the round of Sam’s ass possessively, and his nails lightly scratched against Sam’s skin almost absently, like Dean didn’t know he was ramping up Sam’s arousal with every touch.

“Now. Why the fuck were you wearing it while screwing that douchebag?” Dean’s deep, gravelly voice grated harshly into Sam’s ear, enunciating each word so that Sam could feel every soft brush of his lips and flick of his tongue.

“It made me feel like…” Sam couldn’t quite get the words out, was too afraid of feeling even more vulnerable and exposed to his brother. His _demon_ brother who was carved with sharp edges and lines now – no give or softness to him at all.

“Like what Sammy?” Sam felt a twinge of pain as Dean scraped his teeth against the mark he had left.

“Like. Like I still belonged to you.” Sam squeezed his eyes shut, waited for the inevitable backlash.

What he wasn’t expecting, was the low sound of Dean laughing softly, his breath ghosting across Sam’s skin.

“Oh baby boy, there’s no ‘like’ about it. You belong to me, period. Doesn’t matter who fucks you or how you feel about me. You’re mine, Sam. Forever.”

Sam’s head was spinning. Forever implied _alive_ , right? For the first time, Sam dared to hope that he really could save Dean.

“I’m going to spend all night reminding you that all of this - ” Dean paused to squeeze Sam’s ass, “- is _mine_. Even if I have to carve it into your body, Sam. I’m going to make sure you never even _look_ at another man, let alone allow one to touch you.”

Sam didn’t bother holding back the shudder at the dark promise in Dean’s voice. There was no concealing just how hard he was and the growing dark spot on his pants was a testament to just how wet Sam was for his big brother.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you for anyone else.” Dean growled out before sinking his teeth down into the meat of Sam’s shoulder, and the strangled noise that Sam made wasn’t just from the pain.

Sam was already ruined.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be astounded by all of your wonderful comments and I'm so pleased you guys seem to be enjoying this as much as I am. 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas as far as where I want to go with this, so there's definitely more to come, but like I mentioned to someone on here I'm always happy to hear any suggestions you guys have :))
> 
> y'all are awesome <3


End file.
